Not Like It Seems
by Princess-asturia
Summary: Sometimes, first impressions aren't the ones that last. And most of the time, you won't know how much someone is important is to you unless someone takes them away. HPBZ, HGOW and RWPP, but at first, RWHG and HPPP. Hope you give it a shot and R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Not like it seems

**Author:** Princess-asturia

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**Chapter 1: **Potions with the ice queen

Harry sauntered towards his first class; double potions. Of all subjects to start the morning with, Snape's, it was hard enough that it's with the Slytherins, it's longer than the usual.

"You're late as usual, Mr. Potter." Snape narrowed his eyes, proof that Harry was walking on thin ice. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Sorry I'm late Professor Snape!" A rather cold voice called.

"Ah! Miss Zabini, late as usual." He sneered. "Take a seat, both of you."

"That's unfair Professor! Zabini came later than Harry and you didn't deduct points from her!"

He turned around and narrowed his eyes even more on the frizzy haired lady. "Ten points from Slytherin! And another ten points from Gryffindor for talking without asking for my permission."

"But-!"

"Another ten points from Gryffindor! Now Miss Granger if you don't want to land yourself in detention for the rest of the term, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and answer only when being asked. Now, I know that it's too soon for me to inform you but, for the finals, we will be making the boil cure potion, I know that I've taught this to you back at the first grade, so I know that I need not to repeat it's properties and such, and this time… you will be gathering the ingredients yourself, and I will not monitor you, and you will only come to me with your finished potion, is that clear?" He said. "I will be grouping you, and this will remain till the end of the term…

**Granger-Zabini**

**Finnigan-Bulstrode**

**Potter-Parkinson**

**Longbottom- Malfoy**

**Thomas-Davis**

**Weasley-Goyle**

**Jordan-Crabbe**

…"

Harry let out a sigh as Pansy smirked at him while pretending to faint. That went on through the rest of the period, which to Hermione was unfair that Snape didn't bother reprimanding her of her actions.

The class went on very slowly, for Harry, that is. It was both tiring and boring for his point of view.

"Potter!" A voice called. "I need to have a word with you."

He turned around and frowned. "Parkinson!"

"Who did you expect? Gryffindor's **_famous_** founder?" she sneered.

"What do you want?" He said, feeling his temper rise to a dangerous level. "Didn't you have enough fun taunting me back at potions class?"

"It's not about you, Potter! You're not needed all the time, you know." Pansy sneered. "It's about the potions… you remember the ingredients, right?"

"It was at least six years ago, Parkinson! Do you expect me to remember it! I bet you don't even remember the topic we're having."

Pansy shook her head and laughed. "My, my, my, Potter. I can't believe you don't remember. It's quite easy actually; it's dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills which you will add only after you have taken your cauldron away from the fire." She smirked. "Thought I forgot that, didn't you? Well, for your information Mister Potter, I'm not as dumb as you think."

Harry sneered. "Now that's news."

"Remember Potter, we have to work together for us to pass N.E.W.T.s, and I don't have plans on walking Flint's footsteps."

Harry laughed.

She smirked. "See, Potter? Slytherins aren't such bad people like Granger thinks."

"Yeah…" He trailed off. "'Night, Parkinson. I mean don't want Hermione asking me a lot of questions." He quickly said, wishing that she didn't hear what he said earlier.

"'Night, Harry. Hope to see you in a good mood tomorrow." She looked back and smiled.

**6-6-6**

Harry watched the stars and unconsciously smiled_, 'she smiled, not smirked; it was surely not a sneer, but a pure genuine smile. And it was one of the most beautiful thing in the world.'_

"Harry, um… do you remember the ingredients for the boil cure potion?"

"Ron?" Harry stood up. "Why?"

"Well, Goyle's not exactly as smart as Hermione."

"Wait, I think I remember what Parkinson said." Harry said, closing his eyes slightly. "It's dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills."

"Oh…" He trailed off and suddenly realizing what his friend just said, his eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Parkinson told you that?"

"Yeah."

"That's about the biggest news I've ever heard, I mean considering that Parkinson's got same brain size as Goyle and Crabbe."

"I don't think so, the fact that she still remembers it, she must be a bit smarter at least." He said and rolled his eyes on Ron's scrunched face. "Oh come, Ron, give the lady some credit, she did give the ingredients."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, one correct thing doesn't make her smart."

"I know, I didn't say she's smart… just smarter than Crabbe and Goyle." He said.

**6-6-6**

She smiled as she entered the common room. "Hey Blaise."

"So, how's he?" She smirked.

"Still the same." She smirked. "So how's your day with Saint Granger?"

"It was a real waste of time; we spent almost half of the time in the library, looking for more proof about the thing when I already told her for millions of times that I know the ingredients and properties of the potion. This is SO frustrating!"

Pansy laughed coolly. "Lucky for me, my partner's Potter."

"Oh you mean Saint Potter?" A voice spat.

"Oh, Malfoy, we were just talking about the potion." Pansy smirked and turned around. "How nice of you to grace us with you presence."

"Stop being too sarcastic will you?" He sneered. "It's not like I'm Potter or anything."

"Which makes me wonder sometimes." She sneered. "I mean if my memories are correct, you wanted to be friends with him 'till he told you off."

"Shut up, Pansy!" He yelled. "I mean it!"

She smirked. "What's wrong, oh great Draco? Can't handle the truth?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget who made you Pansy."

"Oh… my parents did." She smirked.

"I think you know what I mean; now… shut up or I'll-"

"What are you going to do? Tell Voldemort about my parents secretly supporting Dumbledore?" She said, hoping against all hopes that it's not Draco's plan.

"No… I was actually planning to make a mock thing about you liking Potter, but you just gave me a great idea." He smirked. "Thank you, Pansy."

'_Me and my big mouth.'_ "Don't you dare, Draco!" She screamed.

"Shut up about it and I won't tell him about your parents' misplaced loyalties."

"Whatever." She scowled.

"It means yes, then." He smirked and forcefully planted a kiss on her lips. "I always get it my way."

**6-6-6**

"Hey Potter!" A voice yelled. "Going to class early?"

Harry turned around and smiled. "Don't want to miss potions." For the first time, he was happy to go to Snape's class.

**Author's note: **How did you like my first chapter? I know that it's already confirmed that Blaise is a guy but I just want Zabini to be a girl, so I hope you bear with me on this one. Hope you liked it… I'm still open to flames though; don't be hesitant to tell me my mistakes. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Not like it seems

**Author:** Princess-asturia

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**Special Thanks to:** Devilgurl05, ..., welltossedsalad, yorkvillebird

**Chapter 2: **Smile of the faker

"Hey Potter!" A voice yelled. "Going to class early?"

Harry turned around and smiled. "Don't want to miss potions." For the first time, he was happy to go to Snape's class.

"Oh really?" Pansy said with a smirk. "What made you change your mind about potions?"

"Well..." Harry felt his stomach turn into a knot, **_why am I eager to go to class today?_**, Harry thought.

"Potter?" Pansy raised a thin brow. "Is it just me or you seem bothered."

"Nothing." Harry said dismissively. "Let's get going... wouldn't want to get scolded again now, would we?"

Pansy gave out a rather cold laugh and nodded. "Wouldn't want to."

**9-9**

Ron scanned the whole classroom and spotted Hermione having a conversation with... Zabini? "Hey Mione, mind if I cut in?"

"Oh yes walking tomato, we both mind." Blaise scoffed. "Now get lost!"

"I wasn't asking you, Zabini." Ron said. "So stop butting in, why don't you?"

"Blaise is right, Ronald. We were in a middle of something, I'm sure whatever it is you want to tell me can wait until after class." Hermione cut in.

"'Blaise'? Are you hearing yourself right now, Mione? You're starting to sound like those-" Ron paused as he saw the bushy-haired girl give him a sharp look. "What's next then, huh? You'll be one of them?"

"I don't know what's gotten in to you Ronald Weasley." Hermione sighed with much frustration. "I want to graduate, you know. I hope you understand that and actually start taking your potions more seriously before you totally flunk out."

Ron simply couldn't understand it, why on Merlin's name would Hermione call Zabini by her first name? And why would she talk to Zabini in the first place. **_Calm down, it's just about the potions thing... nothing more_**, Ron thought to himself.

**9-9**

"So Potter... meet me here after class and we'll finalize the potion ingredients and who'll buy what, okay?" Pansy whispered

Harry simply nodded. "Would you mind calling me by my first name, my mom gave me my own name, thank you very much." Harry said half irritatedly.

"First name bases? Just for close friends. And we're not 'chums' here Potter." Pansy rolled her eyes with exasperation. "Just deal with it first."

"Whatever, Pugkinson." Harry hissed. "Don't be late, then."

"I won't, and don't you ever call me that again or-"

"Or what Pugkinson? You'll what?" Harry half threatened.

"I'll curse you to the heavens Saint Potter." Pansy sneered.

**9-9**

Ron couldn't help it but gaze at the two bickering behind the potion master's back. "Harry, what's the ingredients for the potion again?

Snape have had enough of his students conversing behind him, and poor Ron was the last straw as he spun around and boomed. "All of you! Weasley! Granger! Zabini! Potter! And Parkinson! Ten points from each of you for chatting while there's classes going on."

"Great, just for talking to you dorks ." Blaise mumbled under her breath.

"Come again, Miss Zabini? Are you missing detention already?" Snape sneered.

"No, of course not Professor Snape, I was simply telling Weasley off from talking to me." She faked a smile.

"Very well then... let's get along with the class."

**9-9**

"Saint Potter!" Pansy called out. "I thought I told you that we'll talk after class?"

"Could we talk tomorrow, I think I already have enough Slitherin to last me for today."

"It's not all about you, you know." Pansy could feel her blood boil. "Come one... Ha- Harry." She spat. **_How lame, getting angry just coz I won't call him by his name_**, she thought to herself.

"Now that didn't hurt, right?" Harry frowned.

"Why does it matter?" Pansy spat.

"Coz it makes me sick, that's why." Harry spat back. "Would you like it if I called you by your last name?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Could you drop it, now?"

Harry half nodded, not knowing exactly why he got upset in the first place. **_I like the way she calls me by my name, so what?_** He thought.

Pansy couldn't help it but admit to herself, she liked the feel of his name on her lips. She bit her lower lip and smiled. I'm sure she'll pound me if she found out what I did today, she thought.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the super late update... how was it, though? Don't worry... I'll update faster once I recover my lost files, got it? Besides, more reviews mean faster update... lolz


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Princess-asturia

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**A Special Thanks To:** Noc007, welltossedsalad, fifespice, .x3, mrs T.F

**Chapter 3: The stranger who loves Harry**

Pansy looked at a very happy Blaise as they sauntered towards their potions classroom. She seemed happy, a little too happy. "Having a great day, I reckon."

Blaise turned to Pansy with a rather large grin on her lips, wouldn't miss this for the world, love." She beemed. "You're going to skip class and go to Draco again, right?"

"No." Pansy said dryly. "We broke up after I realised I don't like pigs like him."

Blaise laughed. "You can't break up with him, he knows your secret."

"And I know one of his own," Pansy smirked. "Now enough chit chat. Saint Hermione's waiting, shouldn't keep her waiting."

Blaise could feel her blood rush to her face. "You can't back out on our deal! You promised me Potter!"

Pansy spun around wearing a lovely smirk on her lips. "And now I think Saint Potter's MY property and I'M the only one who can flirt WITH him."

"No, he's not your property." Blaise frowned. "Sod off."

"What's wrong, Blaise, dear? I hit a raw nerve?" Pansy laughed rather coolly. "Don't tell me you've actually fallen for Potter?"

"Of course not, Pansy." Blaise said, evading her friend's gaze. "He's nothing but a toy to me."

"Then you won't mind me keeping Potter to myself." Pansy finished and walked away.

Blaise bit her lower lip hard till it drew out blood. 'What a git.' She thought to herself

"What's wrong with you, Zabini?" Harry's cold voice called out.

Somehow, she's not used to having him say that. She spun around and smirked. "Nothing that you ought to know, Saint Potter."

Harry took a step back, and walked straight to her. "You're bleeding."

Blaise unconsiously touched her already stinging lip. "I'm not bleeding, you bloke, it's the food I was eating."

Harry narrowed his eyes and hissed. "I'm not daft, Zabini, come and I'll accompany you to the-"

"Oh Harry." Pansy smiled. "I thought we were going to look for the ingredients for the potion?"

Blaise rolled her eyes in order to stop the tears that were threatening to form. "Go Saint Potter, mustn't keep a Slytherin waiting." She spun around and walked away.

Harry couldn't tell why but he felt so at ease with Blaise and not with Pansy, telling her off felt odd.

**7-7-7**

Harry smiled at Pansy. "So, let's go?"

Pansy nodded and held out her hand.

'That's funny,' Harry thought. 'Pansy usually doesn't do that.' Harry, though took her hand.

**7-7-7**

Blaise rolled her eyes on the already ranting Hermione Granger. "I know I'm late, Granger, don't be a prick."

Hermione shot her a death glare. "I thought I told you to make it earlier the next time we meet?"

"SO I got late a little, no big deal."

"More or a two hours late! What were you doing to whole time, powedering your nose?"

"No! Thinking of a way on how I could get you to sod off." Blaise snapped. "Why can't you do it alone, since you're so smart!"

"Maybe I will the next time, and you can't take credit for that." Hermione snapped back at her.

"Well, you know what? I DON'T CARE!'' Blaise yelled. "I just want you to SOD OFF!"

Hermione felt her anger rising by the minute. "Can't you Slytherins act a bit more nice?"

"Can't you put your feet back on the ground, last time I checked you didn't care." Blaise spat.

"Whatever." Hermione sneered.

Blaise mocked a smile. "So since I won't get credit for this, might as well walk out."

And to that, Blaise walked out.

**7-7-7**

Harry could feel someone's eyes on him, watching closely as he studied for Charms. Turning around to catch the person, he saw no one.

He knew it was someone close...

She gazed at Harry, trying to see if her feelings are real. If she's really in love with him. He heart beats faster around him, skipping a beat every once in a while as he comes closer to her. Yet inside her, she knew that what she feels will forever be one-sided.

**Author's note:** You'll see who she is in due time.


End file.
